


Des Histoires pour les Petits Lapins

by Nelja



Category: Donjon
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une scène de l'enfance de Marvin Rouge, avec de la violence, de l'humour, et des lapins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des Histoires pour les Petits Lapins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lai_choi_san](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lai_choi_san).



> Donjon appartient à Sfar, Trondheim, et un grand nombre de dessinateurs. Cette fic humoristique sur l'enfance de Marvin Rouge est à situer entre "Du Ramdam chez les Brasseurs" (Monsters 6) et "Le Cimetière des Dragons" (Crépuscule 1). Attention, violence (c'est Marvin Rouge, après tout).

"Alors Marvin le Dragon accomplit ce qu'il avait promis." Le conteur, ancien parmi les lapins, porta son verre d'eau à sa bouche d'une main tremblante. "Bien des années plus tard, il revint à Zautamauxime, et fit un grand massacre de lapins. Avec ses poings, et, euh, des armes tranchantes. Puis il rasa le village. Très peu réussirent à fuir."

Le jeune lapin rouge le regardait d'un air fasciné, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

"Et comme il était rouge, c'est depuis ce jour qu'on nomme Marvin tous les lapereaux de cette couleur qui naissent. Et..." le vieillard s'épongea le front de son mouchoir "on considère que c'est de mauvais augure."

Pour se congratuler de la fin de son histoire, il s'autorisa encore un peu d'eau. Le petit lapin, lui, se saisit d'une bouteille de soda et but au goulot, à grandes gorgées. Il y eut quelques longues secondes de silence.

"Et puis ?" demanda le lapereau, le visage avide.

"Et puis, euh, c'est fini."

"Encore !" exigea Marvin Rouge. "Encore une histoire sur Marvin le Dragon !"

"C'est-à-dire que... je ne sais pas tout sur lui..."

"Encore !" Une lueur menaçante passa dans les yeux du lapereau. "Sinon, je t'ai dit, je te casse la gueule, et ensuite je l'utilise pour jouer à la balle ! Et pareil si tu dis encore que je suis un monstre ou autre chose !"

"Euh oui, oui..." bafouilla le vieillard. "Très certainement ! Alors, euh, est-ce qu'on t'a déjà raconté la légende d'Excalibur ?"

"Nan."

"Parfait, parfait ! Cette histoire commence le jour où le lézard rouge étranger qui sent la patate..." Le conteur eut un tressaillement devant l'expression menaçante du petit lapin. "Euh, Marvin le Dragon je veux dire, partit en quête de l'épée Excalibur. Au début de cette histoire, il y avait..."

"Une bagarre ?" demanda le lapereau avec un espoir féroce.

"Oui, voilà, exactement, une bagarre !" improvisa le vieux lapin. "Alors..."

* * *

"Comment se présente la situation ?" demanda un gros lapin paniqué.

"On n'a constaté aucun changement, monsieur le bourgmestre." lui répondit l'adjoint, qui était plutôt grand, fort et calme, pour un lapin, mais que la situation avait rendu fort nerveux aussi.

"Le monstre détient toujours le doyen en otage. On lui a accordé tous les litres de soda qu'il a demandés. Il en est à quinze. Normalement, il devrait en exiger un autre dans une demi-heure." ajouta la secrétaire d'une voix haut perchée et extrêmement saccadée. "Je voudrais bien savoir quand est-ce que vous, les hommes, allez lancer une intervention !"

"He bien c'est-à-dire que..."

"Nous ne sommes que six, et il est tout seul !"

"Et puis il a la force de la jeunesse ! Ce n'est plus de notre âge !"

"Sans même compter qu'il porte malheur !"

"Ca, pour peu qu'on accepte qu'un grand coup de poing sur la tête est un malheur, c'est maintenant prouvé sans l'ombre d'un doute..."

"Mais il faudra bien y aller ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre ?"

"Si on attend suffisamment longtemps, peut-être qu'il s'en ira ?"

"Sûrement, oui. Et, dans le pire des cas, un mercenaire finira bien par passer par le village..."

"Il faudra en prendre un qualifié, cette fois."

"Mais en tout cas, cela me semble plus raisonnable que d'aller attaquer et se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Nous ferions le jeu du preneur d'otages, vous voyez."

"Voilà, très bien dit !"

"Bon, on continue à attendre ?"

"Il faut bien ! Au cas où il sortirait ! On ne serait pas tranquilles chez nous ! On ne sait pas où il pourrait aller ensuite !"

* * *

Marvin Rouge secouait comme un prunier le conteur qui était allé jusqu'au bout de ses souvenirs d'enfance et de son imagination, dans l'espoir d'en faire tomber encore une ou deux histoires trop bien accrochées.

Mais le choc fut trop dur pour le vénérable lapin, qui, après avoir bafouillé quelques mots concernant l'état de son coeur, s'évanouit.

"Tiens, il est cassé." fut la conclusion du petit lapin rouge. Qui flanqua encore à l'ancêtre une taloche rententissante, pour le punir de le laisser ainsi sans divertissement, et peut-être aussi dans l'espoir qu'il simule. Il fut déçu.

Mais cela n'entama pas sa bonne humeur. Maître Tonfa l'avait encouragé à retourner au pays, affirmant "A ton âge, jeune lapin écarlate, des vacances sont nécessaires à la constitution de la personnalité.", et aussi "Tu vas pouvoir montrer à ta lagomorphe famille les fruits de ton remarquable entraînement, ils seront très fiers de toi."

Définitivement, cela avait été une bonne idée. Il reviendrait pour les prochaines vacances.

Le petit lapin eut une nouvelle bouffée de bonheur en repensant aux histoires de Marvin le Dragon. Voilà un héros ! Quand il serait grand, il serait comme lui.

En attendant, il pouvait bien commencer à raser un petit peu le village, lui aussi !

Justement, il pouvait distinguer sept paires d'oreilles qui dépassaient très légèrement d'un mur.

Avec un cri de joie féroce qui ressemblait à "Venez vous battre si vous l'osez !" mais qui impliquait très fort "et si vous n'osez pas c'est le même prix", il fonça vers eux, préparant à l'avance ses meilleures bottes secrètes.

Aucun d'entre eux n'eut le temps de s'enfuir.

Au moins, pas assez vite.


End file.
